sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
G-Dragon - Black Feat. Jennie Kim
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '블랙 (Black)right|200px *'Artista: 'G-Dragon Feat. Jennie Kim *'Album: '''COUP D'ETAT (Album Only) *'Pista:' 4 *'Género: Rap, Hip-Hop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 16-Septiembre-2013 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' nae simjangui saekkkareun black sikeomeoke tabeoryeo just like that teumman namyeon yurireul kkaebusugo piga nan soneul bogo nan wae ireolkka wae ne misoneun bitnaneun gold hajiman maltuneun feel so cold galsurok nal neomu darmaga gakkeumssigeun karmaga dwijjotneun geot gata sarangui bonmyeongeun bunmyeonghi jeungo huimangeun silmanggwa jeolmangui bumo eoneusae nae eolgure deuriwojin geurimjaga neoran bicheseo saenggin geol mollasseulkka neowa nae saie siganeun meomchun ji orae eonjena gotongui wonineun ohae hagiya nado nal moreuneunde nega nal arajugil baraneun geot geu jachega ohae saramdeureun da aesseo utji jinsireul sumgin chae geujeo haengbokhan geotcheoreom sarangiran mal sok garyeojin geojiseul sumgin chae machi yeongwonhal geotcheoreom uulhan nae sesangui saekkkareun black cheoeumgwa kkeuteun byeonhae heukgwa baek saramiran gansahae gakkeum heotdoen mangsange deureo jeongmal nan wae ireolkka wae geu ipsureun saeppalgan red geojitmalcheoreom saeppalgake galsurok dulmanui eoneoga seoro gajin colorga an matneun geot gata sarangui bonmyeongeun bunmyeonghi jeungo huimangeun silmanggwa jeolmangui bumo eoneusae nae eolgure deuriwojin geurimjaga neoran bicheseo saenggin geol mollasseulkka neoreul mannago nameun geon kkeut eomneun gonoe nalmada siryeongwa siheomui yeonsok gogae ijen ibyeoreul noraehae nege gohae igeon nae majimak gohae saramdeureun da aesseo utji jinsireul sumgin chae geujeo haengbokhan geotcheoreom sarangiran mal sok garyeojin geojiseul sumgin chae machi yeongwonhal geotcheoreom Someday sesangui kkeute hollo beoryeojin chae neol geuriwo haljido yeah Someday seulpeumui kkeute na gildeullyeojin chae kkeutnae huhoe haljido molla na doragalge naega watdeon geu gillo BLACK neowa naega tteugeowotdeon geu yeoreumeun It’’s been To Long na doragalge naega watdeon geu gillo BLACK neowa naega tteugeowotdeon geu yeoreumeun It’’s been To Long FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY 'Español' El color de mi corazón es negro Fue quemado en negro, así es Rompo un vidrio cuando tengo ganas Y miro mis manos ensangrentadas y pienso ¿por qué soy así? Tu sonrisa es como el oro brillante Pero tu forma de hablar, se siente tan frío El tiempo pasa, eres cada vez más como yo A veces siento que el karma se ejecuta en mi El nombre real del amor es sin duda el odio Esperanza es padre de la decepción y desesperación ¿Por qué no supe que la sombra se coloco en mi cara? Fue creado de la luz llamada, tu Ha pasado un tiempo entre tú y yo que nos hemos dejado. El malentendido es siempre la causa del dolor Bueno, ni siquiera yo lo sé Así que mi esperanza de que me conozcas es un malentendido propio La gente sonríe con esfuerzo, ocultando la verdad Como si ellos fueran felices Mientras se esconde la mentira de la palabra amor Como si fuese para siempre El color de mi sombrío mundo es negro El principio y el cambio final, en blanco y negro La gente es astuta, en algún momento se vuelven delirantes Realmente ¿por qué estoy así? ¿Por qué? Esos labios son rojos, al igual que las mentira rojas El tiempo pasa, el lenguaje entre los dos Los colores que cada uno tiene no encajan, si El nombre real del amor es sin duda el odio Esperanza es padre de la decepción y desesperación ¿Por qué no supe que la sombra se coloco en mi cara? Fue creado de la luz llamada, tu Desde que te conocí agonía es lo único que queda Cada día es una serie de dificultades y tentaciones Ahora canto hasta disolverme, te lo digo Esta es mi última confesión La gente sonríe con esfuerzo, ocultando la verdad Como si ellos fueran felices Mientras se esconde la mentira de la palabra amor Como si fuese para siempre Algún día, cuando me quede en el borde del mundo solitariamente Yo podría extrañarte, sí Algún día, cuando esté hasta el borde de la tristeza Yo podría lamentar el final Voy a volver de la forma en que vine, negro El verano en que tú y yo éramos cálidos, ha sido demasiado largo Voy a volver de la forma en que vine, negro El verano en que tú y yo éramos cálidos, ha sido demasiado largo Se desvanece se desvanece se desvanece se desvanece Se desvanece se desvanece se desvanece se desvanece 'Hangul' 내 심장의 색깔은 black 시커멓게 타버려 just like that 틈만 나면 유리를 깨부수고 피가 난 손을 보고 난 왜 이럴까 왜 네 미소는 빛나는 gold 하지만 말투는 feel so cold 갈수록 날 너무 닮아가 가끔씩은 karma가 뒤쫓는 것 같아 사랑의 본명은 분명히 증오 희망은 실망과 절망의 부모 어느새 내 얼굴에 드리워진 그림자가 너란 빛에서 생긴 걸 몰랐을까 너와 내 사이에 시간은 멈춘 지 오래 언제나 고통의 원인은 오해 하기야 나도 날 모르는데 네가 날 알아주길 바라는 것 그 자체가 오해 사람들은 다 애써 웃지 진실을 숨긴 채 그저 행복한 것처럼 사랑이란 말 속 가려진 거짓을 숨긴 채 마치 영원할 것처럼 우울한 내 세상의 색깔은 black 처음과 끝은 변해 흑과 백 사람이란 간사해 가끔 헛된 망상에 들어 정말 난 왜 이럴까 왜 그 입술은 새빨간 red 거짓말처럼 새빨갛게 갈수록 둘만의 언어가 서로 가진 color가 안 맞는 것 같아 사랑의 본명은 분명히 증오 희망은 실망과 절망의 부모 어느새 내 얼굴에 드리워진 그림자가 너란 빛에서 생긴 걸 몰랐을까 너를 만나고 남은 건 끝 없는 고뇌 날마다 시련과 시험의 연속 고개 이젠 이별을 노래해 네게 고해 이건 내 마지막 고해 사람들은 다 애써 웃지 진실을 숨긴 채 그저 행복한 것처럼 사랑이란 말 속 가려진 거짓을 숨긴 채 마치 영원할 것처럼 Someday 세상의 끝에 홀로 버려진 채 널 그리워 할지도 yeah Someday 슬픔의 끝에 나 길들여진 채 끝내 후회 할지도 몰라 나 돌아갈게 내가 왔던 그 길로 BLACK 너와 내가 뜨거웠던 그 여름은 IT’S BEEN TO LONG 나 돌아갈게 내가 왔던 그 길로 BLACK 너와 내가 뜨거웠던 그 여름은 IT’S BEEN TO LONG FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop